Wild Cat: Rewritten
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Well, this is the story of how the Kratt bros met my oc, Kitty Carlo... Rewritten, as the title shows... So enjoy! Read and Review! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... Except Kitty, duh...
1. A Shooting and a Meeting

**_Hey guys! This is my first story Wild Cat, rewritten again just to get the story a little more straight and the grammar corrected, so, enjoy! ^^ Again!_**

* * *

"C'mon Chris! We have to save those lions!" puffed Martin Kratt as he ran faster. Martin was the eldest Kratt brother who was quite tall and had tan blond hair, and he was always the clown in situations. But, in this situation, he was dead serious.

"To the creature rescue!" called out Chris Kratt as he ran slightly past his brother. Chris was the youngest Kratt brother, who was almost as tall as Martin, and hard dark brown hair. He was more of the inventive type, so as he ran, he awkwardly worked on fixing the wing on his glider so he could get there faster.

Surprisingly, the brothers did not come to Africa to stop the evil plans of Donita, Zach, or Gourmand; they came to stop the evil plans of poachers. It was poaching season down in Africa, and thanks to Donita, lion fur had become one of the top things in fashion and decor. Finally, Chris finished his quick repairs on the glider, "Done!" he said quickly as he opened it and jump up opening it's wings. The glider had been invented by Aviva, so even if Chris just jumped up a few feet off the ground, he could take off.

Martin watched his brother sail ahead, and mumbled out loud, while panting, "_Need... other... transportation...besides...running!_" he tried to run faster, yet failed, as he tripped and fell in a mud hole.

A beep came from Martin's wrist communicator, and pretty soon a hologram of a Spanish girl appeared, staring slightly down at Martin, who was currently face down in the mud. It was Aviva, the Kratts main member of the Tech Crew, "Um, MK, you _alright?_"

"_I'm fine..._" you could hear underneath the mud, and slowly Martin lifted his head and blinked, but the froze and the hair on his neck stood up... because a sound that would terrify any Wild Kratt filled the air; _Gun fires. _

Martin jumped up, "_The lions!_" he and Aviva both said at the same time in fright. Martin tried to run, but, slipped in the mud once more and fell back on his butt.

Aviva face palmed at him as Martin blinked wondering how that just happened again. "MK, I'm having Jimmy Z teleport my cheetah racer, you have to hurry and help Chris!"

As the hologram faded, Martin could hear Jimmy in the background say, "Now teleporting!"

Martin then felt a shadow grow from above him. He screamed as he looked up and dodged the racer that fell into the mud where he had sat a few moments ago. Martin then could hear Aviva yelling at Jimmy for getting her racer dirty over the Creature Pod Communicator. Martin rolled his eyes, then quickly jumped, and took off on the cheetah racer as more gun shots fired in the distance.

* * *

Chris flew, and soon was very far ahead and out of sight of Martin. He personally wondered what was taking his brother so long, knowing this was an urgent situation.

Soon Chris heard the first fires of the guns, and quickly scanned the area hoping no animal was hurt. He saw a helicopter that had landed in the distance, and knew immediately it was the poachers. _Uck_, _poachers;_ just thinking about them made Chris cringe. Poachers went and killed innocent animals all for money! It was terrible!

He landed close enough to see everything, but, far enough away so no one could see him. He had to act fast. The poachers where already bringing back a few dead lionesses, and one alive lion cub.

Chris gasped at seeing the dead lionesses, "Those poor, poor creatures..." he shook his head slowly, but he now knew that he had to save the cub while it was still alive.

As Chris was about to make his move, he stopped, noticing that as the helicopter took off, a lioness that had been watching ran and jumped- _onto the copter clinging on_! Chris smiled, "Wow, a grown lion can jump about 12 feet in the air... and this one has jumped 17 feet!" But his smile faded as he saw driver of the helicopter get out his gun. It was time to act. He quickly jumped up with the glider, and flew over to the lioness, being careful of the blades that spun to keep the copter up. The door off the helicopter opened, and a man with a large gun appeared... and instead of pointing the gun at the lioness, he pointed it at _Chris._

The lioness had sprung into the helicopter once the door had opened, and had quickly retrieved the cub, which was now hanging in her mouth. When the lioness had returned to the open door, another shot rang through the air...

"_CHRIS!_" shouted Martin who was in the distance, and saw his brother fall from his glider. He put the cheetah racer on full speed, as he saw the helicopter all of a sudden crash because of something that had happened inside.

By the time Martin got there, he saw the helicopter in ruins, and on fire; but the poachers had escaped, and were nowhere to be found. Past the flames, and the helicopter, lay Chris motionless, with the lioness and cub sitting beside him, roaring and mourning, it almost seemed.

Martin quickly jumped off the racer, as he quickly signaled Aviva for help. Martin ran over to his brother and knelt beside him, "Chris! Chris!" he turned his brother over onto his back, and quickly checked to see if he was still breathing. Chris was breathing... just barely though... Martin sighed with little relief, and looked for what happened, and he soon found blood dripping down from a bullet hole in Chris's chest. Martin gasped in horror and picked up his brother quickly but carefully.

As Martin stood, waiting for help, a voice came from right beside him, "I'm _so_ sorry this happened... I tried to save him..."

* * *

**_Well, that concludes the first chapter... AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS AND KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN; shush XD and just review, savvy? _**


	2. Kitty Carlo

**_Second chapter. Hooray!_**

* * *

Martin blinked at the new voice, and slowly turned his head to look beside him. There, sat the lioness, and the cub, both looking straight up at him sadly. Martin froze and didn't say a word, he thought since he was in a panic, maybe his mind was getting to him.

"You are Martin Kratt? _Aren't you?_" said the _lioness_ suddenly, as she walked in front of Martin. This, Martin could not comprehend; the lioness, was speaking to him, mouth moving and everything.

Martin still was frozen, and seemed somewhat terrified, as he held lifeless Chris close to him. Though even in his frightened state, he was still thinking of names for this lioness, and he finally spoke with a dry mouth, "Your name should be _Scary_... or _Shouldn't Be Speaking_... or _Kitty_... or _Martin Kratt Is Losing His Mind_..."

The lioness blankly stared at him, like maybe he possible was losing his mind, and answered, "Eh... _Scary_ isn't a very nice name for me... and I think Kitty is a little, well, to simple for you..."

Martin nodded, still frightened, but not _as_ frightened, "Well... what about Kitty Carlo then?"

The lioness nodded, "I guess that should work. For a_ nickname_..."

"_Nickname?_... Do you already have a name?" asked Martin, surprised.

And right before his eyes, the lioness transformed into a beautiful young woman with her bright blond hair in a ponytail, and shining blue eyes. She had a white tank top on, and blue shorts. "Hi, my name's Laura."

And with that Martin fainted, still with Chris in his arms.

Kitty blinked then shook her head looking down at the cub, "Great... now I have to carry _both_ of them..." The cub seemed to nod slowly with pity for her.

* * *

Soon, Martin woke up in his bed, in his room, in the Tortuga. He sat up and stretched, happy to know everything was just a dream... okay, maybe it had been more of a nightmare. But, when he got up, he noticed he was still wearing his clothes, not his pajamas, and his clothes had a bit of blood on them. His eyes widened as he ran out of his room wildly, which caused him to trip over Jimmy Z, and landing on him.

Jimmy groaned, "Your tripping over everything today Martin, from a mud hole, _to me..._"

Martin apologized and got off of Jimmy and stood looking around the Tortuga main central. He didn't see Aviva or Koki. "Um... Jimmy, where is everyone?" and most importantly he asked, "_And where's my brother?_"

Jimmy pointed to Chris's room, "They are mending to Chris... he was hit pretty good... They're also talking to this weird girl we found guarding over you two when we landed the Tortuga... she said you_ fainted._" Jimmy smirked a little and ate his piece of pizza, as Martin groaned and pushed pass him to Chris's room.

When he entered the room, he knew Chris's injury must have been pretty bad... CK's room, didn't even look like his room any more, it looked like a hospital room with all the doctor machinery stuff around. Chris lay motionless on his bed, shirt off and chest covered in white bandages. Aviva sat beside him reading over a notepad as Koki stood in the corner questioning Kitty.

Martin blankly stared at everything... his mind felt a mess with emotions for his brother's behalf... but then, his attention was turned to Kitty. Could she have really turned into a realistic lion? _Without_ a creature power suit? Koki was apparently was trying to figure out the same questions, because the Tortuga Crew must have seen the whole thing as they flew in.

The first one to notice Martin, of course, was Kitty Carlo, and she crossed her arms and called over to him, "Ah, I see your up, do you still feel faint-ish?" she teased.

"_Ha ha_..." said Martin sarcastically, walking into the room putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just checking on Chris... How is he Aviva?" He went over and stood beside Aviva, looking over his brother.

Aviva sighed, "Not so good... the bullet hit pretty close to his heart, and his lungs... it actually landed right in between, it's a miracle he's still alive..." she laid her hand on Chris's chest gently. The worry in her eyes could have competed with MK's worry... But, Martin blinked, mainly he never before had really seen Aviva so caring towards, or worried for Chris. Martin always thought Aviva liked him a little more... though the thought did not set comfortably, and MK really REALLY just preferred himself and Aviva just to be friends.

Though, Martin smiled to himself, thinking Aviva and Chris _would_ be a cute couple. But his thoughts then centered on CK again...

Finally, Aviva unwillingly removed her hand from Chris, and turned her spinning chair to face Kitty and Koki, "So, _Kitty_, why were you a lion in the first place, and _how_ may I ask did you become one, _por favor_?" Aviva's face showed a sign of suspicion, with the possible thought that Kitty could have caused Chris's injury.

Kitty sighed, her eyes trailing from each of them, to finally pause on MK briefly, then look at Aviva, "Well... I suppose I was doing the same thing you all where doing," Jimmy stood at the doorway listening, as she kept speaking, "I was trying to save those lions from the poachers. Though, wanting to blend in and get closer, I became a lion..."

"How?" Koki asked in confusion, and slight excitement.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been able to turn into any animal I wished..." she said rubbing her arm a little, she really didn't enjoy sharing this information with anyone.

Martin thought of one last question, "Back at the destroyed helicopter, you apologized; why?"

Kitty thought back to when she first spotted the copter, "I'll just tell you everything; I was sitting in the savanna when I noticed a large Helicopter above, and the first gun shots told me exactly what was going on. So I transformed, and quickly followed the poachers. When I saw they still had a cub alive, I knew I had to do something.'

'So, I jumped, right onto the copter. Then I noticed Chris flying about, trying to help. As soon as the door of the copter opened, I rushed in, right as the man got his gun. Once I had the cub, I came up from behind the man with the gun, but... it was to late; he had already shot Chris.'

'I quickly attacked the man, and by accident caused the copter to crash. But before it did crash, I dove out with the cub, turning into a large eagle. Once Chris fell, I flew down after him, and was able to catch him before he hit the ground, which would have surely killed him... I'm just sorry I couldn't of saved him sooner..."

Aviva put a hand on Kitty's shoulder, the suspicion leaving her, "Don't worry, you still saved him... Well, saved him as well as you could, anyway..."

The cub came out from under Chris's bed and yawned, looking up at everyone with wide eyes. Martin picked up the cub and smiled, "We'll have to find a good home for you now... Won't we Survivor?"

"You named him Survivor?" said Koki, "That's one of my favorite TV shows!"

Martin smiled and shook his head a little, "I didn't name him after a show, I just named him Survivor, for surviving the poachers... though, I don't think his mom survived... And he's only a few weeks old, and without someone caring for him, he might not make it in the wild."

Kitty looked down, and then looked at Martin while brushing her bangs out of her eyes, with a small smile, "I... I could take care of him?"

Martin looked over at her, "Really? It's a lot of responsibility..."

"Yeah, anything to help the little guy... And I think I know enough about lions to help."

"Okay then... and we'll all help take of him too; he can be the Tortuga Lion Cub for now... and, you can stay at the Tortuga for now too, if you'd like?" Martin said as he went over and gave Kitty the cub.

Kitty took the cub with great care and confidence, smiled at Martin sweetly, "I think I'll stay long enough just to see if your brother turns out okay..." she punched him in the arm playfully, "Thanks." She smiled at him one last time before she left the room.

Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki all looked at each other with amused glances.

Aviva went over to Martin, almost laughing, "I think she likes you..."

"W- _What?_" said Martin, as he looked where Kitty had just exited, "Wait... _Really?_" His face reddened a little out of embarrassment.

"I think so..." said Aviva giggling as she walked back to Chris's side. MK rubbed the back of his neck, it seemed like Aviva was right...

* * *

**_Review peeps! 8D_**


	3. This Leads To-

_**Chapter Three! Yay! ^^ (if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can on the same day...) Read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

For the next few days, everyone was staying inside the Tortuga, mainly watching out for Chris. Aviva and Koki had befriended Kitty into their little 'girl group', not to mention Aviva was trying to figure out how Kitty could turn into different types of animals with plenty of science experiments (one ended up in a mild explosion that left stains in their clothes for two days).

Martin was hanging out with Jimmy Z most of the time, and he couldn't say he exactly enjoyed it; All Jimmy ever wanted to do was play video games, polish his controller, and eat. Martin was looking for an adventure to save some creature, or to explore some new place with someone, but, it seemed every villain and poacher was on vacation, and everyone in the Tortuga was busy.

So, Martin often found himself sitting beside Chris, talking to him, as if Chris was awake and listening. And who knows, maybe Chris was. Martin was close to dazing off when he heard someones voice, "You're really worried about him, huh?" it was Kit. Kitty was leaning against the open doorway, as if she had been watching MK for a while.

Martin blinked and turned around, he smiled a little and looked back at his brother, resting his head on his arm, "Yeah... we always did everything together, adventures, animals rescues, snowboarding..." he kept naming all the things on his mind. He then remembered Kitty was still there, and that he was rambling, "So, aren't you supposed to be doing DNA tests with Aviva today?"

"I was, but, I think she has the information she wants for now... And, anyway, I don't think I can take anymore needles being poked into me ..." she rubbed her arm and shivered. She was wearing a blue tank top, and long jeans.

Martin couldn't help but let out a great big laugh, he hated shots too. Then it struck him that he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed since Chris got shot, until then. He then got back to the subject, "Yeah, shots are nasty... Did Aviva use the big needles I'm guessing?"

"Yes..." Kitty smiled but winced a little. She then stood straight and walked over to Martin, and looked at Chris. She sighed and looked down, seeming more sad then she was the moment before.

Martin noticed this, "Kitty, it's not your fault he got shot..."

"I know... but if I could have prevented it..." she looked away.

Martin stood and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you tried your best, and that's what's important. It was the best you could have done. Just think of it this way; if that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't have met you-" he stopped himself, when he actually realized what he was saying. What was he saying? By the look on Kitty's face she was wondering the same thing.

He quickly laughed nervously then cleared his throat, and let go of her hand, and went back to his seat not looking back at her, hoping she wouldn't keep staring at him, and just go away. But Kitty didn't go away, she carefully asked something, "Martin... Well, I was wondering something... do you, um-"

Martin looked back at her questioningly.

"Do you want to race cheetah racers? I saw Aviva had more then just one model, and I am starting to get sick of just staying inside..."

Martin blinked in surprise, "Erm... Well, sure. That sounds fun, I guess, but-..." he looked at Chris, and held his breath.

"_But?"_ Kitty mimicked when he didn't finish.

"_But_ I don't want to leave Chris... _yet_, anyway. I'm afraid something might happen to him while I'm gone..."

Kitty blinked, "What could happen?"

Martin had already made a list in his mind, "Many things; _like suppose aliens abducted the Tortuga!_ And we weren't here to save anyone!"

Kitty looked at him questioningly, her mouth slightly ajar. But, she closed her mouth and shook her head, pulling him up by his arm, "You have been inside _way_ to long..." and with that she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

**_Review please! Pretty, pretty, pretty please! :3_**


	4. -A Race!

**_Silver Tour Guide; And here is chapter four, exciting, yeah, yeah I know... don't forget to read it! *starts walking off* Now over to the left-_**

* * *

Martin stepped out of the Tortuga taking a deep breath of fresh air. He wore a dark blue jump suit and held his helmet under one arm. Aviva preferred people who weren't her to wear jumpsuits designed by her, just because she was finicky about buttons on pants scratching the Cheetah racers and stuff.

"So, shall the race begin?" said Kitty from behind. She had finished just getting into her jumpsuit, which was a very shiny light blue, and she held her black helmet in both her hands.

When Martin turned around to answer her, his eyes went wide. Kitty, for a moment seemed as if a beautiful racer angel... or something that sounds as cheesy/fluffy as that.

"Hello? Martin?" Kitty had cleared her throat and was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Martin snapped out of it, and he could hear Koki and Aviva giggling in the back round, "Um, what? Oh! Right, right, the race... sure, let's start!" he said with a nervous laugh as he stood up straighter.

"_Okay_..." said Kitty slowly as she passed him, staring at him weirdly. Martin watched her, and face palmed slightly. He was a grown man, why was he acting like this around Kit? Soon they where both on the cheetah racers, and where at the starting line. Koki stood in front of them with a flag. As she raised it, both Kitty and Martin, got down closer to their machines.

"One... two... three- _GO!_" Koki said with a shout and a wave of the flag, and Martin and Kitty both zoomed pass her, leaving her hair even more poofed back then it already was. Jimmy and Aviva watched from the Tortuga's top porch with a telescope, because the race went pretty far. And Koki hurried to join them up there, so, she wouldn't miss any of the race.

As Martin and Kitty raced across the savanna, he noticed all the animals that stared at them as they passed by. He smiled, feeling like he was a real racer, and all the animals where his audience. He also felt Kitty was a worthy opponent, cause she was already ahead, _But that won't last for long_... MK told himself as they reared up on the edge of a great canyon.

"You ride pretty well!" Martin called over, "Ever ride something like this before?"

She called back with a smile, "Besides horses, and motorcycles, no! Nothing like this before!"

"In that case I'll go easy on you!"

"Easy? Pfft, Martin Kratt I bet I could beat you at _any_ level!" She called over with a playful laugh.

MK got a spark of competitiveness in him, as he smiled brightly through his helmet, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Martin leaned in more and the cheetah racer went faster, and soon, he was passing her, laughing victoriously. But, suddenly there was a reason Kitty didn't want to speed up; there was a steep turn coming up, and if you didn't turn just right on it, you could plummet off the canyon's steep side.

Kitty was trying to warn Martin, but, he wasn't paying attention; he was focused on winning. So when the turn came, Kitty eased into it, but Martin skid, and couldn't stop to turn. Kitty stopped her racer immediately, and turned around, "MARTIN!"

Everyone back at the Tortuga gasped, and watched MK's Cheetah racer fall off the side of the steep canyon wall... But luckily, Martin gripped to a ledge. He was trying to pull himself up, but with no luck he slipped more, but didn't fall. Yet. Kitty jumped off of the racer and ran over to the ledge.

Aviva jumped up too, "Hurry guys, they need help! _Vamanos_!" They all quickly hurried down to the Createrra, and drove off towards the canyon.

Kitty quickly knelt over the side, seeing Martin a good 10 feet below her, "Martin! _Are you alright?_"

Martin looked up, and winced saying, "Do I look alright? I am hanging of a _CLIFF_!"

Kitty didn't pay attention to his sarcasm, she quickly looked around for something to pull him up. "I'll be right back! Stay there!"

"Do I have a_ CHOICE_?"

Kitty ran over to her cheetah racer, and opened the hood, "Sorry Aviva..." she mumbled as she ripped out many of the cables, and quickly tied them together, making a makeshift rope.

"I'm coming Martin!" she called as she ran over to the edge again, quickly lowering the rope. Martin grabbed it, and tugged a little, "Got it!"

Kitty nodded, and with that, she pulled. But, Martin was definitely to heavy for her to lift alone... no to mention her feet were slipping. So quickly, thinking fast, she transformed into an elephant, and gripped the makeshift rope tight, and pulled _hard-_

-But maybe a little _too_ hard, because, Martin actually flung up through the air above her giving a shout. Kitty turned back into her human self, and looked up watching Martin fall through the air- _Right at her! _She screamed and tried to move out of the way, but, Martin crashed into her, and from the impact they both rolled a little.

Finally they both crashed against a tree. Martin was upside down against the tree, and Kitty was on her face (good thing they both were wearing their helmets).

When Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy finally got there, Kitty was pulling her head up and Martin was still laying there, blinking. Then, out of no where, Martin started laughing, and pretty soon so did Kitty. Jimmy blinked, "Did I miss some hilarious joke, or something?" Aviva and Koki just shrugged

Martin and Kitty both got up, Martin smiled, "That was _awesome_!"

"I know right? When you fell off the side I though you where a goner!"

"I know! And when I flung through the air and hit you, _I thought we where both going to be in pain afterwards!_" Kitty and Martin both laughed even harder at this.

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't see how this is funny..."

"Neither do I..." mumbled Koki

Soon, after their laughing fit, Kitty and Martin stood straight and smiled at their friends. Aviva shook her head with a smirk, and then sighed with relief that they where both okay. "Shall we head back?"

Martin nodded, "Sure, I think flinging off a cliff is enough adventure for me today..." he nearly started laughing like crazy again, but, he controlled himself.

"_Right_..." said Koki, poking Martin in the head, "Sometimes I don't think your right up here..." she then walked away, back to the Createrra with Aviva and Jimmy.

But Martin and Kitty both stayed next to the tree, still sort of catching their breath. Martin smiled at Kitty, "Thanks for saving me, back there..."

Kitty nodded, "No problem. We don't need two injured Kratt brothers now, do we?" she teased nudging him with her elbow.

He smiled and walked over to her Cheetah racer, and got on. "C'mon." After putting the cables back in, Kitty got on behind him, and slowly put her arms around his waist. And she smiled softly as she rested her head on his back and closed her eyes.

Martin blinked and looked back at her, and with a wondering smile, he started the racer and followed after the Createrra.

* * *

**_Silver Tour Guide; That concludes the end of our tour ladies and gentlemen! ^^ Please make sure you review down in the bottom! Have a wonderful day!_**

**_(next chapter coming soon!)_**


	5. Chris?

**_Fifth chapter! Whoo-hoo! XD Being bored does have it's upsides; considering I've got five chapters done in one day so far. Read and enjoy!_**

* * *

As they all rode back, the sun set as the night slowly appeared. Hyena's could be heard 'laughing' in the far distance, and the night time bugs started their orchestra. The air was dry, but almost a sticky sweet smell in the hot air. Clouds covered a portion of the sky, but stars and the moon could still be seen.

The Createrra was going a nice slow pace now, and so was the Cheetah racer. The sun had been setting when the race started, and it looked like the night had beat them to the finish.

As they neared their HQ, Martin happened to notice all the Tortuga's lights where actually still all on. "Um, guys, why did you leave all the lights on?" He asked, calling over to the Createrra.

"What?" said Aviva.

"Huh?" said Jimmy Z.

"We didn't leave them on, I remember turning them all off, except for Chris's room. Why Martin?" said Koki.

"Because all the lights seem to be on!" Kitty pointed out the obvious answer.

"Oh no! Chris could be in trouble!" Martin said, worried. Kitty held tighter to Martin, hoping nothing happened to Chris while they where all gone. Both vehicles sped up immediately.

When they got to the Tortuga, they all stopped and stared at it. Jimmy murmured, "Do you think the poachers came back?"

Kitty shook her head, "They couldn't have... _could they Martin_?" she looked up at Martin.

Martin shook his head, "Not unless they're here for revenge..."

At that Jimmy screamed, "_AHHH! You mean they might murder us?!_"

Everyone tried to ignore Jimmy at the moment, because they where all watching Martin walk slowly up the Tortuga's platform to the door. The door opened, sensors recognizing it was Martin. As Martin went down the hall, he grabbed an umbrella, just in case... Could the poachers really have come back for revenge?

As he came to the control room, he stood at the side of the door, ready to confront whatever was in there. He gripped the umbrella tight as he pounced inside, bringing his umbrella down heavily on the poacher's head, and bending the umbrella in half.

"_OW! What the heck was that for?_" said a VERY familiar voice.

"_Chris?_" said Martin blinking, "Chris!" Martin jumped over to his brother, and hugging him, "Chris! Your up and awake! And walking! _What are you doing?_"

"Um, so far... _Getting hit with umbrellas_..." Chris said as he rubbed his head with a grimace, "You should have never quit baseball practice when we were kids... you have one_ mean_ swing..."

Martin laughed nervously, glad to have his brother back, "Sorry bout that bro..."

Soon Aviva, Kitty, Koki, and Jimmy all peeked in the doorway to see what was going on, "Chris? CHRIS!" they all shouted happily, and ran over giving him a big group hug.

Chris Kratt winced from being squished with hugs, and from still being in pain from the bullet, "Hey, nice to see you too guys... but, um, _OW_..." everyone let go off Chris so he could actually breath.

Once he was able to stand straight again, he stared at Kitty and blinked, "Wait... who are you? You seem familiar; like I remember you as an animal or something... sounds kind of crazy right?"

* * *

**_I know I've used this next line before somewhere, but it's funny, so; REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF SILVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_No seriously. Review. EACH. CHAPTER. _O_O**

**_Please and thank you._**


	6. New Member, New Heartbreak

**_Silver; *singing* Just going to stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright cause I like the way it hurts! Just gonna sta- *notices everyone watching her* O_O Whoops. 'XD Uh hi... anyway, what is this? The sixth chapter? Well enjoy. ^^_**

* * *

So after a while, they all sat down and explained to Chris about everything that had happened. Chris nodded slowly after hearing everything, "Sounds like I was out for a long time..."

"5 days..." said Aviva, putting her hand on Chris's bare shoulder. He still was only wearing his boxers, and had bandages all over his chest.

Chris blinked, "And your telling me, a whole five days, I was knocked out, and not _one_ villain tried anything?"

"Pretty much..." said Jimmy, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza, and then offering the box around.

Chris was about to take a slice when Aviva stopped him, "Chris... you might not want to be that quick with things, you just woke up, and I'm not sure an _'everything topped pizza' _would be the best thing to have..."

Chris groaned, "But it's my favorite, and I'm _hungry_! And I haven't eaten in _five days_!" he almost seemed to pout as he crossed his arms, and Aviva took the box away from him. And since everyone else had a slice, it didn't help Chris's attitude.

Aviva got up and ran over to the kitchen real quick. But when Aviva came back, she brought his favorite thin stew. So, his pouting stopped quickly.

Martin noticed something as they ate, and chatted back and forth; Aviva slid her hand onto Chris's. And Chris didn't even notice until he moved his hand to hold the stew bowl better. And when he did move his hand, he smiled lightly at Aviva.

Martin stared and stared at his brother; he had only thought Aviva liked Chris, he never would've thought Chris liked Aviva too. Well,_ 'still'_ liked Aviva anyway... it had just dawned on MK that his brother use to have a major crush on Aviva when they were kids, but apparently Martin just forgot.

Well MK smiled to himself, and looked down as he ate, wanting to keep this secret that he found, to himself, and not let Chris see that he knew.

After everyone had finished eating, Kitty went to go feed Survivor, leaving the original gang all together again. Then an important subject was brought up, by Martin, "Guys... I've been thinking, that maybe Kitty should join our Wild Kratt team..."

Koki nodded slowly, "I've been thinking the same thing all week..."

Aviva and Jimmy looked at each other, also nodding, and Aviva said, "Well, it _is_ up to you and Chris, MK..."

Martin smiled and said to Chris, "My answer's _obviously_ yes. What about you bro?"

"_Well..._" Chris wasn't entirely sure.

"Aw c'mon, please?" Martin asked, with the 'don't make me beg' face.

Chris blinked and stared at his brother, "So why do you want her to be part of our group so bad, anyway?"

Martin froze and sat up straight, "I-..." Why did he want her to be with them so badly? Did he -maybe- want her to be with him and not leave? She was such a great friend to him the past week, or was she a little more then that? But, whatever she was to him, he wasn't about to just blurt out the truth, "Well, her animal powers _would_ come in handy when we came up against Donita, Zach or-"

"_Martin._" said Aviva, groaning slightly, "Me and you _both_ know that is not the reason..." And, leave it to Aviva to see right through him.

Martin's face went bright red, and Chris's eyes widened. Chris opened his mouth slowly, forming a slow smile, "Bro you like Kitty don't you?" CK was almost laughing.

Martin crossed his arms, and bit his lip, not saying anything. Everyone stared at Martin waiting for his answer. Well, did he like her? Maybe she was more then a friend? So what if she was? Would he tell them? It was so hard for a guy to express his feelings to anyone...

So, choosing to protect his pride, Martin shook his head, and regretted what he said afterwards, "No... she's just a _friend_, and she'll only ever be a_ friend_. I don't like her like that; _at all_." He lied and tried to act offended by his brother, "I just thought she should be in our group, and that's _all_..."

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all rolled there eyes, as if to say 'yeah right'.

But only if Martin knew Kitty was listening in on their conversation from the doorway. She had walked back from her room all excited to be with the Kratt team and to mostly be with Martin. Kit liked MK a lot, and hoped he would eventually like her back. But because of her unlucky timing on deciding when to come back, she had heard what Martin said about her. She felt her heart crush, into pieces of shattered glass. Maybe she had judged Martin's feelings about her, the wrong way?

She crossed her arms in upsetting shock and walked back to her room sadly. Anyway, Chris nodded slowly to Martin, still not exactly sure what his brother was saying was true, "Okay then... she can join us.."

Aviva and Koki exchanged high-fives, excited to have another girl on the team, and ran off to find Kitty to tell her the good news. Chris ending up going to his room, and Jimmy finally went over to Martin who was still sitting in his chair looking at the ground.

"Dude, that was low..." said Jimmy, crossing his arms.

"What? _How?_" asked Martin.

"You just blew it... in more way then one..." Jimmy Z shook his head.

"What are you trying to say, JZ?" Martin asked.

"Kitty was there listening in the whole time; do you know how bad that must have hurt to hear you say all that?" Jimmy walked away, not wishing to look back at Martin; who had went pale, and flushed with guilt.

* * *

**_Martin opens his mouth at the wrong times, huh? XD_**

**_Anyway, review! *goes back to singing*_**


End file.
